


Egy különleges ajándék

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Jogok: Minden jog J.K. Rowlingot illet.Voldemort mindig is unta az esti beszámolókat. De Valentin nap estéjén egy fontosabb dolog miatt elhagyja a termet... Lumos "Valentin napi egyperces" pályázatkiírására készült egyperces novella.





	Egy különleges ajándék

– Informálom róla, hogy Madam Rosmerta kertjéből az összes rózsa el lett távolítva a kérésére, majd pedig a hálószobájába szállítottuk.  
  
– Megszereztétek? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
A követői idegesen néztek egymásra, végül Perselusnak volt bátorsága megszólalni.  
  
– Megemlíteném Nagyuram, hogy jelentős befolyásunkkal sikerült csak megszerezni – odanyújtott feléje egy pergament –, de jövő héten vissza kell csempésznem, nehogy az igazgató gyanút fogjon.  
  
– Igazán leköteleztél, Perselus. Egyéb jelentenivaló mára? – faggatózott. Most nem fogja végighallgatni a sok süket dumát, ma nem. Különleges nap a mai.  
  
– Nos, semmi különös csak a szokásos. – Perselus elvigyorodott. – Szemtanúk állítják, hogy látták Flitwicket Bimba társaságában, amint egy kehelyből fogyasztották fagylaltukat. Ami a diákok megfigyelését illeti, nem sok mindenről számolhatok be. Longbottomot látták sétálni Changgal, Pottert még mindig Lovegooddal… a kiválasztottunkat Malfoyt pedig Weasley társaságában…  
  
– Ron? – kérdezte unottan Tom, mint aki már semmin sem lepődik meg. Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel rá.  
  
– Nem. Ginevra Weasley – pontosított.  
  
– Ja! – esett le neki a tantusz, és hirtelen felállt, mikor tekintete az órára esett. – Majd holnap beszámoltok a többi eseményről, mert én most nyugovóra térek.  
  
Emelt fővel elhagyta a termet, és a berohant a hálószobájába, kezében a fontos pergamennel. Az ajtót bezárta, és még a biztonság kedvéért alkalmazott rajta egypár némító bűbájt.  
  
A tükör előtt pedig le vette magáról a káprázatot, így megint az a helyes fekete hajú férfi nézett rá vissza a tükörből. Az ágy mellé lépett, és kiválasztotta a legszebb rózsát a halomból, és ment is a titkos átjáróhoz.  
  
Ott ült most is az ágy szélén, és mikor meglátta szerelmét, odarohant, és érzékien megcsókolta. Azok a szép zöld szemek most is úgy néztek rá, mint mindig.  
  
– Hoztam neked egy szép ajándékot, Lily – mondta mosolyogva, és átadta neki a pergament. – Tudom, egy kicsit későn, de remélem, örülsz majd neki.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta mohón Lily, és már nézte is a pergament. – Ez csodálatos… Átváltoztatástan, Bűbájtan várakozáson felüli…

**oO{~A~}Oo**


End file.
